


Quincy Fashion

by XxReighxX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReighxX/pseuds/XxReighxX
Summary: “Um…so, if yer outfit’s all white…how do ya keep yer underwear from showing through the material?” he asked. Uryuu’s face went bright red, and before he could dodge, Renji felt a fist at the back of his head.“Yer not wearin’ any are ya!” YAOI





	Quincy Fashion

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

a/n: this one shot is dedicated to Darkephoenix my 100th reviewer on the story House Arrest.

...

Quincy Fashion

...

Abarai Renji sat in thoughtful silence as he watched his good friend flip through the air gracefully. Bolts of blue energy flew from the Quincy's crazy looking bow in what looked like a meteor shower in the daytime. Ishida was beautiful when he fought. He was quick and fluid in his movements. His delicate, lovely face donned a look of complete concentration that looked absolutely stunning in combination with the determined intensity of those navy eyes.

Then there was his wardrobe. Ishida's tight, white Quincy suit hugged his slender figure in all the most wonderful places. The shirt drew tight against his slim waist, and flared out around his narrow hips, giving him an almost feminine shape. He was saved from the illusion of girlishness by the way his top also hugged his broad shoulders. Renji loved Ishida's shoulders. Though broad and square like a man's, they also managed to be graceful and tapered. However, his favorite part of the Quincy, hands down, was the boy's luscious ass.

The redhead bit back a groan as, once again, the boy's tight, white pants pulled taught against the firm cheeks of that ass. It was so pert, so perfect..so goddamned pretty, he couldn't take his eyes off of it. As the Shinigami watched, he couldn't help but wonder to himself…what kind of underwear Uryuu wore under those tight, white pants of his.

Surely not boxers…they wouldn't fit under pants so tight. Even silk boxers would be difficult to slide underneath. He couldn't be wearing briefs, because you'd be able to see the lines of them through the pants. Boxer-briefs would create the same problem, so…what kind of underwear was little Ishida Uryuu wearing. Renji sighed as he watched the boy's firm rump flit around Urahara's crazy-huge basement.

Could it be that Ishida was wearing a thong?

The redhead took in a deep breath to calm the strong pang of lust that shot over his body when he thought about it. Uryuu was so sleek and slender. He had such a delicate, almost feminine figure that made the idea of him with a thong on all the more enticing. To see that firm, but suitably plump and round ass split by the skinny string of a thong made Renji's dick twitch to life in his hakama. To see sharp hipbones peeking from behind the tiny fabric, maybe a nice glimpse of the kid's bulge.

But, as enticing an image as it was, he couldn't really see Ishida wearing a thong. Though his appearance was slightly feminine, Ishida was a man. He was a proud and proper man who would never be caught wearing a woman's garment, underneath his clothes or not. How sad. It was a shame, because Renji could really get off to the sight of that sexy ass in some lacy panties.

'Oi! That's enough! I gotta stop doin' this shit ta myself! One'a these days Uryuu's gonna notice me starin' at his ass all the time, and then I'll be dead,' Renji scolded himself internally. But still…his mind wouldn't let him drop the question. He continued to watch the boy's fine behind, hoping to catch a glimpse of underpants through the tight, white fabric.

No luck.

Could it be….no...was it possible that the boy wasn't wearing underwear?

"Shit!" Renji cursed. The bolt of lust was so strong he'd gone rock hard in his pants. His outburst seemed to catch the human boy's attention. Blue eyes turned on him slightly irritated, but with a tint of concern.

"Something wrong, Abarai?" Uryuu asked, wondering why the Shinigami who'd been watching him so avidly was upset suddenly.

The Quincy was kind of annoyed at his friend's interruption. Not only had the Shinigami been staring holes into him through his entire training routine so far, but now he had the audacity to interrupt it too. Really, what did Renji have to be upset about? Had he accidentally shot an arrow in his direction? He didn't think he did.

"Ah…no..hehe. Jus' had somethin' in my throat," Renji said hastily, blushing lightly. The boy's eyes narrowed at him in suspicion.

"You're lying," he said, and in an instant he was beside the redhead. "What's wrong? You look pained."

Renji felt his heart speed up at the kid's proximity. Uryuu just wanted to know why his friend suddenly looked so strained.

"Uh..nah. S'nothin'. Didn't mean ta interrupt yer trainin'. Ya finish up so we can go get somethin' ta eat," he said, smiling and trying to play it off as nothing. The boy sighed.

'Stubborn Shinigami.'

"I'm not buying it Abarai. Spill," Uryuu ordered. Renji sighed and closed his eyes.

'Fuck, s'not like I can tell'im I was fantasizin' over his sexy ass, and I got a ragin' boner! He'd skewer me for sure!'

"Was jus' wonderin' 'bout that outfit yer wearin," he said before he could stop himself. Blue eyes narrowed further. If there was one thing Uryuu hated, it was people making fun of the honorable clothing of his heritage.

"What about it?" he asked coolly.

'I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this,' the redhead thought.

"Well, yer outfit's all white, right?" he said. The Quincy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Abarai. Anyone with a decent pair of eyes can see that."

Renji tried once more to restrain himself from speaking, but unfortunately, his cock won over his brain. Stupid sexual desires.

"Um…so, if yer outfit's all white…how do ya keep yer underwear from showing through the material?" he asked. Uryuu's face went bright red, and before he could dodge, Renji felt a fist at the back of his head.

"What k-kind of q-question is that?!" the boy stuttered.

His face was on fire and his mind was racing. How had Renji figured it out? Oh no! Had he seen something through the pants?! Uryuu'd worked really hard to make sure the fabric couldn't be seen through.

"I was jus' askin'," Renji said, mind working hard to figure out why the kid was so embarrassed. And that's when it clicked. A grin spread over his face so fast that it almost hurt. He looked down at the boy with mischievous auburn eyes.

"Yer not wearin' any are ya?" he asked. The boy's rosy face went even redder, and Renji just had to laugh. "Never pegged ya for the type, kid! Wow!"

"I…it's not…stop laughing!" Uryuu snapped angrily.

He stood up and briskly walked away from the cackling redhead. He didn't have to take that kind of crap from an idiot Shinigami. He huffed and sped up a little. He'd made it maybe a few feet before he was pinned against one of the huge rocks in the training facility. Hot breath puffed against his ear, and he had to forcefully hold back a shudder.

"S'kinda hot, Uryuu," Renji purred into his ear. "I kinda like the idea that ya ain't wearin' nothin' under these pants'o yers."

Uryuu trembled at the sound of his name along with the feeling of a large, hot hand trailing lightly across his thigh. Along his back, another warm appendage slid daringly down to cup his ass and squeeze. Uryuu moaned softly, blushing and squirming in the bigger man's grip. He'd been thinking about Renji this way for some time, but had never actually thought the attractive redhead would be into guys like that.

"Mmm…shit, there ain't nothin' under here. I could jus' pull'em down, n'touch ya all I want."

Renji reveled in the kid's heady shudder, slipping his hand over his crotch and rubbing firmly. Uryuu moaned and bucked into the feeling. That's when the bigger man slid a hand into that shiny hair and pulled his head back for a deep kiss. He swirled his tongue in the kid's mouth, sucked on his lips, and nipped at his tongue as he unzipped those tight pants. He pushed them down, reveling in the feel of the downy soft skin, and the sharp angles of Uryuu's hipbones. Renji slid his hands back to grip the boy's hips firmly, and pulled them together so that he could feel the Shinigami's clothed cock against his ass.

"Ahh! Renji!" the Quincy gasped, grinding his naked cheeks against the other man's hips. Said Shinigami groaned into his mouth as he pulled him into a kiss.

"Ishida, can I..?"

The boy spun in his arms and kissed him hard.

"Yes…do it, Renji. Before I come to my senses," he panted. He knew he wanted the redhead. He had known, for a long time, since Hueco Mundo and maybe a little earlier than that.

But, if Renji didn't do something soon he'd over think everything and end up backing away.

"Mmm..okay," Renji murmured, relieving Uryuu of his clothing and staring shamelessly at the beautiful pale body he'd exposed. Long limbs, with snow white skin and lean muscles that stretched and contracted gracefully.

"Fuck, yer gorgeous!" the Shinigami growled, leaning down to attack the flawless expanse of the smaller man's neck.

Uryuu moaned and arched into the contact. Slender fingers danced across the redhead's chest, tugging frantically at the fabric covering it. He wanted to feel Renji's hot skin against his, his firm muscles rub against his body. The older man seemed to understand his need. He took his wandering hands away from the boy's perky nipples long enough to shed himself of his shirt and loosen his hakama.

"Mmm, Renji. Please," Uryuu whimpered, arching his hips up to meet his partner's newly naked ones.

Their cocks slid together, causing them to hiss in pleasure. Renji looked down at the flushed, needy face staring up at him and smirked. He leaned down again, placing a wet, open mouthed kiss against the boy's arched neck. He moved downward, sucking on the boy's pulse and laving at his collar slowly. Uryuu writhed beneath him, arching to try to get more contact, whining for Renji to continue.

"S'okay…I got'ya," the Shinigami purred, stroking the boy's thighs in a soothing manner and kissing his way down to a pert little nipple.

"Nnn! Ah!" Uryuu cried out, arching into the mouth latched firmly over his stiffened nub.

Renji grinned, licking firmly at the flesh and nipping it gently. He kissed his way over to the other one, thumbing over the one he'd left as he sucked hard. The Quincy's body bowed upwards. Renji took that as a sign to move on. His own body was getting too hot to control, and his cock was raging to get inside Ishida's perky, assumedly tight ass.

"Gahh!"

"Mmm, yer so sensitive," Renji groaned, sliding his hands under the boy's thighs and spreading them wide. Hazy blue eyes glared at him weakly.

"Shut *pant* up *gasp!" the Quincy snapped, but was quickly shut up by his older partner's tongue.

Renji kissed they boy soundly on the lips for a few moments, before moving in a slow trail down the pale abdomen, to his navel. He dipped his tongue into the cute little indent there, laving and nipping suggestively until the younger man moaned. Slender hands slid into his hair, sliding the ponytail out before combing through the mass of silken red. Renji moaned again, moving down to press a few kisses against the head of the boy's pink, flushed cock.

"So cute," he murmured against the satiny flesh, licking and kissing his way down the firm ball sack.

"Mmmm…Renji," Uryuu breathed, grinding his hips down against the Shinigami's teasingly hot breath as his hands clenched in that fiery hair.

"I love the way ya say my name, Uryuu," Renji said in a dark purr. The Quincy shivered and whimpered, rutting his hips once again as he desperately tried to gain some form of contact.

"Please!" he begged quietly. Renji just chuckled and dipped his head down to lick at the boy's flushed arousal.

"I got ya, babe. Dun worry 'bout it," he murmured.

He saw the irritated look in the boy's eyes at the pet-name, and promptly sucked in the head of the leaking cock before him to cut off any retort. Uryuu's navy eyes widened as his hips jolted forward. Renji merely held them down with a strong hand, and continued to work the boy skillfully with his mouth. He wiggled his tongue across the slit, dipping in firmly to taste the boy's salty essence.

"Ahh! Renji! That feels!.."

The redhead smirked, letting his mouth fall further down the boy's velvety shaft, and sucking. He let go of Uryuu's hips, letting the kid thrust up into his mouth as he pleased. He reveled in the sexy little mewls escaping the Quincy's lips. As quickly as he could, he fumbled through the folds of the hakama crumpled underneath him. He would have smiled, if not for the cock thrusting rhythmically between his lips, after he found the lube.

Twisting the top off of the little bottle, he slicked two of his fingers quickly and began rubbing them firmly against the puckered muscles of Uryuu's entrance. Uryuu shivered and moaned, bucking down against the digits. He wanted them inside of him…he wanted Renji inside of him. He almost couldn't bear it.

"Ahh! Come on! Do it!" the Quincy snapped, arching and moaning in need as his body heated to almost an unmanageable temperature.

Renji didn't answer him. He simply looked up at the other man with lust darkened eyes the color of rubies. Wild red hair fell around his tanned, tattooed shoulders, swaying gracefully about his angular face in a graceful dance. Uryuu thought the Shinigami looked absolutely beautiful, but he didn't get a chance to dwell. Said Shinigami had slipped a finger up into his clenched hole while simultaneously sinking down to the base of the boy's cock, and swallowing around him.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Uryuu moaned as Renji's throat caressed the length of him amazingly. He felt all the heat in his body pooling in his lower belly, tightening and rolling agonizingly.

Renji continued to work the boy to the best of his ability, watching that lovely face scrunch and flush adorably in pleasure. Uryuu's whole body was covered in a sheen of shimmering sweat, his pale skin flushed a delicate rose pink, as all of his muscles tensed against it beautifully. He twisted and spread the now two fingers inside of his almost lover, groaning at the tight, soft heat that encased them. He couldn't wait to see how it felt around his cock. He felt himself leak a little bit just at the thought of it.

"Ohhhhhh! Wha-what is that?!" Uryuu gasped. Blue eyes going wider than dinner plates and back arching impossibly high.

'Ah! There it is!' Renji thought, doubling his efforts with his mouth as he watched his Quincy wind tighter and tighter.

He could tell the kid was just on the edge of bursting, and slid the boy's hot cock down till the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed as he crooked his fingers against Uryuu's prostate and watched the boy completely lose it. Hot streams of salty liquid shot down his throat as strong fingers clenched in his unbound hair. The way the kid's body clamped down on his fingers almost made him lose control but he managed to restrain himself.

"Mmm, Renji…that was amazing," Uryuu panted softly.

The Shinigami laughed and pulled off of the boy's cock. He simply stared at his partner's flushed, sated visage and smiled smugly. Yup…that was his work right there. He was the one who put that look of utter bliss on Uryuu's face, and he was going to make sure he did it again. He leaned down to press a kiss to the boy's bruised lips, laving at the tender flesh and nipping lightly.

"Let's get ta the real fun, hm?" he asked with a smirk.

Uryuu merely stared up at him, completely sated. His only notion of acceptance was the spreading of the boy's milky thighs. He watched as those dark eyes narrowed and shot straight to where his hand was slicking his aching cock. Lust flared, and pupils bloomed, black almost taking over that midnight blue color as Uryuu stared at him. Renji groaned. Had he known the kid would be so eager, he'd have made a move earlier.

'Ta think, it took me findin' out he don't wear panties for me ta pull my head outta my ass!' he thought with a chuckle.

"Hurry up," Uryuu snapped, breaking the redhead's thoughts. "Do it!"

Renji bent down and captured red lips in a hot, tongue filled kiss. He forced his way into the boy's mouth, tangling their slick muscles together. While he had the Quincy distracted, he carefully lined the head of his cock up against the stretched, wetted entrance, and pushed forward. Uryuu grunted into his mouth in discomfort, but was quickly distracted by a pleasurable suck to his tongue as well as a firm stroke of his re-awakening cock.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" the boy moaned into his partner's mouth.

The feel of the Shinigami filling him up was amazing, if a little uncomfortable. But, Renji had prepared him well. There was barely any pain, just the slight burn of the unusual stretch. Once he was seated fully, Renji was completely still. Uryuu found himself extremely grateful for that. It gave him some time to breathe, to get used to the strangeness of being full in a place he usually wasn't.

"Shit! Yer so tight!" Renji hissed. Uryuu could feel the other man's hips trembling with the effort to stay still. "Jus' tell me when I can go. Nnng!"

The Quincy took a long, deep breath and willed himself to relax. After a few moments of slow breathing, the pain dulled to a distant throb. Uryuu hooked his legs around Renji's narrow hips, linking his ankles together and grinding down against the appendage inside of him. He moaned as the head of the Shinigami's cock brushed his sweet spot.

"Mmm, move," he breathed, and Renji did.

Slow, measured thrusts turned quickly into harder, precise ones meant to strike his prostate with delicious force. Uryuu's hips moved of their own volition, following Renji's movements as the two men rutted together in blind passion. The Shinigami's mouth found his again somewhere amidst the fog of pleasure, and he willingly accepted that talented tongue back into his mouth.

"Mm! Fuck, Renji! Harder!" Uryuu cried, hips working frantically to relieve the hot pressure building in his abdomen. Renji groaned at the curse that'd slipped his Quincy's control. The kid was too sexy when he swore, and Renji strengthened his thrusts in response.

"Shit! Like this?" he panted. His lover went wild beneath him, pulling him down into a hot kiss and panting into his mouth.

"Yea! MM! Shit!" he whimpered.

Renji let the beautiful music of his Quincy's moans lull him into an almost trance-like haze. He growled, hips working faster and harder into the blinding heat of Uryuu's gorgeous body. The Shinigami let his large hands run up and down the boy's petite, lithe form, only to find anchor on those slim hips. Feeling his belly ball up in molten heat, Renji increased his pace. He pounded into his new lover so hard the kid could barely breathe, but not enough to hurt him.

"Ahh! Renji! Renji I'm gonna cum!" Uryuu cried out, arching his back as the heat in his body all exploded in pleasure.

Renji watched as the boy threw his pretty head back, dark hair flying in sweat dampened tendrils, and body bowing towards the sky he looked like he was reaching. A long, beautiful moan escaped those kiss reddened lips as the boy's hot body clamped down around Renji's cock so tight he swore it might get squeezed off.

"Ahh! Fuck! Uryuu!" he roared, body convulsing and cock spurting his seed deep into the clenching walls of his lover's insides.

"Mmm.." Uryuu murmured at the feeling of being filled by the surging hot cum.

It was strange, but good. He actually smiled as he pulled the bigger man into an after-glow inspired kiss. Their tongues tangled for a few moments before they collapsed against each other, panting for breath. Renji rolled off the kid, so as not to crush him under his weight. He smiled when Uryuu sighed and curled into his side comfortably. Sliding a hand into that sweat matted, black hair he chuckled.

"Never took ya for the cuddlin' type either," he murmured. He felt the boy snort against his skin, a soft kiss pressing gently to his shoulder soon after.

"There are plenty of things you don't know, Shinigami."

Renji smiled and nuzzled the kid's hair fondly.

"Guess I'll have ta start learnin', huh?"

He felt his Quincy smile against his shoulder.

"Guess so…"

After that they lapsed into a comfortable silence. They shared a few lazy kisses together, before both of them finally tuckered out and fell asleep.

The next morning, Renji was promptly informed that he was to keep his mouth shut about Uryuu's choice of undergarments (or lack thereof), else he would never receive sex again. Needless to say, the secret stayed between them…

a/n: the end! Hope you enjoyed that! Please REVIEW!


End file.
